The Buckle
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: When Emma can't keep her eyes off of August's belt buckle, her mind begins to wander... Set intermittently between What Happened to Frederick and The Stranger.
1. The Buckle

**Pairings:** Emma/August, Emma/Mary Margaret

**Rating:** T (sexy implications, language)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N:** Snarky and I are obsessed with August's belt buckle. So I felt the need to write this drabble because we are pretty sure Emma would be, too. And if you don't know what we're talking about, watch the second August/Neal scene in Tallahassee because damn.

And I may add more to this, so I'm leaving it open for now. :D

* * *

She wondered how it felt; to trace her fingers along the uneven edges of ornately patterned metal while pressing her thumb against the smooth turquoise stone set in the middle…

"Emma, are you even listening to me?"

Looking back to her roommate, she felt her face flush. "Yeah, of course. Go on."

Sunlight spilled in from the portrait window behind her, illuminating the diner and causing that damn belt buckle to flash brightly. Emma's eyes darted back to August, his hip jutting out as he leaned edgewise against the counter. This time, she noticed his dark v-neck henley, the open buttons allowing her a small glimpse of his chest…

"Emma!"

"I'm sorry—"

Before she could be stopped, Mary Margaret twisted her upper body to look for the object of Emma's fixation, then turned back slowly, her eyes wide with disapproval. "Oh, Emma…"

"I know," she agreed quietly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Mary Margaret leaned forward, lowering her voice. "You had one date with the guy! And it wasn't even a real date! He took you to a well… a well!"

Emma looked at her roommate guiltily. "Listen, don't worry about it. Nothing's gonna happen, I promise."

"If you say so," she replied, pursing her lips, then reached back to pull her jacket on. "Time for school. See you at home."

After watching her roommate leave, Emma pushed her plate away and brought Kathryn's case file to the table, pretending not to notice when August smirked at her and turned to walk away with a to-go cup in his hand. She allowed herself to watch as he neared the entrance of the inn, staring unashamedly at his backside in those tight jeans.

He stopped suddenly and Emma put her head down, shuffling through the papers in a vain attempt to busy herself and after a few moments, she peeked up to find him casually reading a newspaper in the last booth by the door. She couldn't help but notice her clear view under the table and it didn't take long before she was imagining herself between those parted thighs, fingering the metal buckle, so cool to the touch… pulling it free, sliding the leather out through his belt loops…

Glancing up suddenly, August caught Emma staring and grinned smugly.

Crap. There would be no hiding that one.

Feeling her cheeks redden once again, she quickly turned her attention back to the papers in front of her and forced herself not to let her eyes wander. After reviewing the phone records for a third time, she sighed and reached for her coffee mug, wishing fruitlessly that he would just leave already. He _must_ have something to do today besides acting all mysterious and sexy…

She tensed as she felt a presence in front of her and looked up with just her eyes to find herself face to face with the buckle. Bringing her head up, Emma regarded August nervously as his fingers skimmed over the surface of the table, stopping near her arm. He pressed his palm flat and leaned forward, bringing his mouth to her ear.

"I noticed you've been admiring my belt buckle." His breath was warm against her skin, and Emma felt her heart rate begin to rise. "Just so you know, you're more than welcome to remove it anytime."

Emma's lips parted on their own accord and she shifted uncomfortably, heat rushing to her stomach, unable to speak for fear of what might come out of her mouth. He pulled away and smirked again, locking his eyes with hers as he took a few steps backwards before turning to saunter back to the inn.

When he'd disappeared around the corner, Emma quickly shuffled the papers back into the folder and hastily threw a wad of cash on the table, then pulled on her coat and rushed out the door.

She made her way hurriedly through the courtyard and nearly ran across the street to the cruiser, throwing down the case file on the passenger seat after slamming the door. She sat for a moment, eyes closed, hands gripping on the steering wheel, with that damn belt buckle the only thing on her mind. She really couldn't find a practical reason not to take him up on his offer, and maybe a bit of stress relief would do her good. Closing her eyes again, she imagined herself underneath that hard body, his mouth and hands everywhere…

A loud horn sounding brought Emma back to reality. Sighing, she glanced down at the clock; there was nearly an hour before she was due in the station. Deciding to take advantage of the time, she started the car and rushed back to the apartment, in pursuit of a much-needed cold shower.


	2. The Holster

**Pairings:** Emma/August, August/Ruby

**This Chapter: **It's August's turn to be turned on by an an accessory worn by Emma.

**Rating:** M (sexy implications, language)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **So after several requests to continue this, I decided to go ahead and do so. Also there's like a 99% chance this is getting smutty next chapter, so I'm bumping the rating up to M now in anticipation. I hope you all appreciate what I do for you :3

* * *

She didn't wear it often. Only when she needed to feel more authoritative, he supposed. But if Emma Swan had a problem with commanding authority, August didn't see it.

Still, when she walked into the diner and removed her coat, revealing the brown leather shoulder holster strapped over a nearly see-through blue knit shirt, the straps bowing around the curve of her breasts, August found himself swallowing his sip of coffee. Hard.

Emma glanced towards him darkly as she took a table in the middle of the restaurant, trying to smile up at the waitress who came to deliver a menu and a glass of water, but only coming up with a sort of half-grimace.

Even when she frowned, Emma was beautiful. And after having to arrest Mary Margaret, that seemed to be the majority of what she was doing these days. August vowed to keep his distance unless she needed him but seeing her now… dressed like _that_, those leather straps all but begging to have his fingers curled around them, pulling her toward him and pressing his lips against the bare skin of her throat, he thought that maybe staying in the background wasn't entirely necessary.

Her eyes kept darting toward his booth at the back of the room, and if he hadn't been so utterly captivated by her, he might have at least feigned embarrassment. As it stood, he was unable to tear his eyes away from the leather hugging her shoulders…

"Refill?"

August blinked up at Ruby, hovering over him with a fresh pot of coffee. "Uh, yes, please."

"Are you sure I can't get you anything to eat?" She asked in a low voice as she filled his cup, leaning over the table and effectively blocking his view of Emma. "And no, the Sheriff is not on the menu."

Glaring up at her smugly, August took a long sip from the mug, the liquid burning his tongue on contact. Living at Granny's Inn and eating nearly every meal in the diner had afforded August the pleasure of becoming friends with its employees, Ruby in particular. She knew how he felt about Emma and he hadn't exactly kept it a secret that he wanted her; in fact, he'd been fairly upfront about it, mostly to keep Ruby from making advances of her own.

She stood back and together they looked over at Emma who was buried in a pile of paperwork, the holster now obscured by planes of blond hair spilling over her shoulders as her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. She sighed heavily and Ruby turned back to August, giving him a quick wink before flitting away to the next table.

Biting his lip, he imagined slipping his fingers under the holster at her collar bones, warm from the contact with her body and skimming his hands down the bands, his knuckles grazing her breasts. He'd pull her against him as he tasted her, drinking her in, and her gruff exterior would melt beneath his touch…

Emma looked up suddenly and when her eyes fell on him, he remembered the effect his belt buckle had on her several weeks ago. He shifted in the booth and moved his knees further apart nonchalantly, hoping she had a clear view. Cheeks reddening, she averted her eyes and August grinned knowing he could elicit such a response from her, but nearly choked on his coffee when she looked back at him with a small smile.

It was August's turn to feel heat flare in his cheeks. Was this Emma's way of finally telling him she wanted him? Her smile grew wider as August's discomfort increased and she leaned back, exposing the leather holster once again. He fought a throaty growl from bubbling up and realized he desperately wanted, more than ever, to know how those straps felt, to push them from her slender shoulders and have her, all of her.

She leaned down to rest her chin on her fist and pretended to immerse herself in paperwork. August could tell she wasn't actually concentrating, mainly because of the shallow breaths that came to her chest and her eyes continually flickering up to see if he was still watching her.

August contemplated going to talk to her, but before he could figure out what to say, she flipped the folder closed and motioned to the waitress for her check. Standing and turning to leave, she gave August a great view of the straps that fell across her back and he allowed his eyes wandered down to her tight jeans hugging that incredible ass, having to stop himself from physically licking his lips.

She turned before leaving, giving him another quick smile, and then she was gone.


	3. The Interrogation Room

**Pairings:** Emma/August

**This Chapter: **Emma can't take a break from the case so August comes to see her.

**Rating:** M (smut, language)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **This took me a bit longer to write than I anticipated. It is also more than twice as long as the other chapters, so I hope that's ok (pretty sure it is). There will be one more chapter to this and then we're calling it done. And thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

Weeks of frustration. That's all it had been. Time tended to move faster the less she wanted it to. But now, with Mary Margaret's arraignment just a few days away, Emma found herself stressed out and scrambling.

She sighed as she entered the interrogation room, allowing Mary Margaret some time alone before her meeting with Mr. Gold. She moved to unlock the metal evidence locker, needing to review the artifacts again, hoping to find something she'd missed.

The knife had been completely wiped clean of prints, and the jewelry box wouldn't be much help either as both items had been thoroughly analyzed; whoever planted them knew exactly what they were doing. Pulling out the police records, she plopped down at the table, scanning the witness statements of the slap Mary Margaret received from Kathryn. There was nothing in any of those testimonies to indicate her roommate had any reaction to the altercation other than shock and confusion. Nothing cold-hearted or evil like Regina would like the town to believe.

She tried to focus on the papers scattered across the table, but her mind kept wandering to the one person she had no business thinking about right now: August.

He'd finally broken his silence and bought her a cocoa at the diner, but that had been days ago, preceded by weeks of shameless flirting on his part, and maybe just a little on hers as well. But there was too much she didn't know about him, too much she wasn't willing to put on the line for some crush on some hot guy…

_A hot guy who wears an incredibly eye-catching belt buckle._

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin when someone cleared their throat. She looked up in surprise to see the object of her preoccupation leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?" She demanded in a hushed tone.

August shrugged. "I wanted to see you," he replied flagrantly and pushed away from the jamb, letting the door fall closed behind him.

"You can't be in here while there's evidence out," she huffed angrily and stood, collecting the papers back into their folder.

Giving her the biggest shit-eating grin she'd ever seen, August crossed his arms in mock indignation. "Well I won't alert the authorities if you don't."

"Really, August, I don't have time for this…" She turned away and locked up the evidence, shoving the keys into her pocket. When she turned back around, he'd already twisted the arm of the blinds shut and was staring hungrily at her. Her eyes flicked down and noticed he was wearing the buckle. _Shit_. She swallowed hard and looked back up.

"Come on, Emma, just give me a few minutes of your time…" he pleaded with a hint of indecency behind his voice. Emma's breath hitched in her throat as he approached her and brought a finger up to trace along a strap. "Besides… that holster is just too damn sexy for me to stay away."

His gaze made her uneasy so she looked down, the belt buckle glaring up at her, and she felt her heart begin to beat faster when his finger passed along the edge of her breast. Daring another look up at him, Emma realized that whatever August had planned would take more than just a few minutes.

He hooked his fingers under the taught leather and she found herself rising on her toes to meet him in a kiss and grinned against his lips as he tugged at the straps, pulling her body against his own.

She moaned against his mouth when his warmth pressed against her. It had been too long since she felt another human against her body in this way and oh… is was so utterly wrong. She should pull away, should not be opening her mouth to let him taste her, should not be enjoying this as much as she was. Not with Mary Margaret suffering in the other room.

But wasn't she suffering, too? Didn't she deserve a little interlude with the mysterious stranger? And god, all she could think about was that belt buckle. And taking it off.

As Emma talked herself into what was already happening, she brought her hands to August's waist and slid them down, snaking one between them to finger the adornment. It was just as she'd imagined; cold, smooth, and far too easy to pull free. He responded with a groan, pushing her roughly against the evidence locker as his mouth devoured hers heatedly.

His fingers were still tightly wound around the shoulder holster, the straps digging almost painfully into her back. She broke free from his kiss long enough to breath his name before bringing her head up to nibble at his earlobe while he worked his way across her jaw with his teeth.

Releasing the bands at last, August shifted his hands to knead her breasts, causing Emma to gasp as his thumbs ran across her nipples. She suddenly needed to feel him, _all of him_, and swiftly pulled his belt free, letting it drop buckle-first to the floor with a loud _CLANG_. Her hands probed under his shirt, desperate for contact with this skin, and if they weren't in a side room of the police station, she might have considered tugging it over his head, but the fear of getting caught stopped her.

"August wait," she panted into his ear, "we can't do this here."

"Says who?" He mumbled into her skin, causing her to squirm against him as he found a particularly sensitive spot just under her ear and laved the area with his lips and tongue.

"Me…" she managed to creak out. "I'm Sheriff…"

"So that makes you the boss, hm? And can't the boss can make her own rules?"

She felt his hands slip under the front of the holster, nudging the device over her shoulders. Emma complied, admittedly a little too eagerly, allowing it to drop to the floor. In a flurry of fingers, her shirt was open a moment later and August had pulled her bra down far enough to expose her breasts.

_Cheeky fuck_. Emma thought as his hand moved to the back of her neck, knotting itself in her hair, trapping her there, rendering her incapable of pushing him away.

Not that she really wanted to.

Her mind and body were at war; while her nerves cried out for his touch and the reluctance she felt dissolved quickly as she clutched August's head to her chest, her mind kept screaming that this was _wrong_, she was _at work_ with Mary Margaret just down the hall.

"No…" she moaned as she pulled him closer, nuzzling against the top of his head and biting her lip as his tongue circled her nipple, then lapped at it in short, quick flicks.

Emma was done playing games. Her hands released his head and flew to the zipper of his jeans, wrenching them open and slipping a hand inside to feel the proof of his desire. August moaned against her breast, sending a wave of heat straight to her core.

He abandoned her nipple, kissing back up her chest, as if afraid to lose contact with her skin.

After pushing his jeans and underwear down far enough, Emma worked on her own, wondering to herself momentarily if it wouldn't just be better to take them off completely. She got her answer without asking as he gripped her ass and pulled her up, crashing her back into the locker for support, the handles digging sharply into her back. She cried out and pulled her head back against the metal, clenching her eyes shut.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes after a beat to find his flickering somewhat worriedly over her face. But she didn't want him to stop, not when the anticipation of what was to come far outweighed the pain.

After a nod of encouragement to August, his hands rounded her thighs, pulling her legs up and effectively bringing her knees to her chest, allowing her booted feet to dangle over his elbows.

She reached between the small gap where her jeans and panties no longer covered and ran her hand over his arousal, lining him up with her already slick opening. He pushed into her with a groan and Emma sucked in a breath, bringing her hands up to cling to his neck for dear life.

He started slowly, seeming to focus on keeping her upright, but soon he found a rhythm; his breath becoming erratic as he drove into her, keeping her pinned to the locker. Emma whimpered his name along with a string of curses and clawed at his neck, causing him to increase the power of his thrusts and bringing the pleasure in her gut to a level that was almost too much for her to handle.

With a smug grin, August removed one of his hands from supporting her ass and brought it up to his lips, licking his thumb. It didn't take long for Emma to realize what his intentions were moaned loudly as his moistened finger made contact with her oversensitive bundle of nerves. She began to shudder against his touch, arching her back as she came hard around him in a mewling, quivering mess.

He slipped his hand around her back and kissed her, pulling her away with their bodies still connected, then set her on the edge of table. August helped her lay back, a gesture of care he hadn't displayed as he slammed her roughly against the locker the first time. She locked her eyes with his as he gripped her shins and began to rock against her again, clearly having not earned his own completion. After a few moments of haggard breathing, she whined as she felt her muscles tighten again and August dropped his head with a grunt; his unrelenting thrusts bringing her over the edge again and pulling him along with her.

Releasing her legs, he leaned over her with his hands resting on the table to catch his breath. Emma pushed herself up and took his face in her hands, smiling lazily as she kissed him.

"Maybe I should take you up on that second date after all," she breathed against his mouth.

"As long as it ends like this, we can do whatever you like." His lips trembled against hers, but she felt him smile as he kissed her again.

The pair righted their clothing and Emma peeked out into the empty hall.

"Ok, now get out of here," she said, beaming up at him.

"Whatever you say, Sheriff," he replied and kissed her before slipping out the door.

In her punch-drunken haze, Emma glanced over to the evidence locker, noticing he'd left his belt on the ground. She snatched it up and hurried to catch up with him.

"Wait!" She hissed just as he was about to push the glass door leading to the street and held up the belt, letting the buckle dangled in front of her. She raised a brow coyly as she strolled toward him. "You forgot something."

"I know how much you like it." He pulled the door open, grinning darkly at her. "Keep it safe… until next time."

"Who says there'll be a next time?" She asked sarcastically, resting her fists on her hips.

August smirked. "I'll be calling to collect on that date."

After watching him leave, she stood in the hallway, fiddling with the buckle, imagining all of the things she wanted to do to him without the risk of being caught. The muffled roar of August's motorcycle engine tore her from her reverie and she bit her lip. Spinning around to make her way back to her office, Emma decided on the best place to keep the buckle, and wondered how she'd be able to sneak it back to her apartment without anyone noticing.


	4. The Party

**Pairings:** Emma/August

**This Chapter: **Mary Margaret's welcome home party is August's first chance to ask for his belt back.

**Rating:** M (smut, language)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **This fic really got out of control fast. And I've been trying to be more creative when it comes to the sexytimes so hopefully it translates well. Anyhow, this is the end of this story. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and favs and follows. And the most thanks to Snarky for all the help.

* * *

The weeks following their little tryst in the interrogation room at the Sheriff's Station had been busy. Too busy, by August's own admission, for her to do much other than catch a quick meal together or sleep. She'd been running on fumes, and he knew better than to complicate things further, though he certainly wanted to.

August shook his head and glanced around at the other guests, surprised to see so many of the people who once looked upon Mary Margaret as a pariah in attendance. But now that she had been exonerated, it meant Emma would be freed up to intimately explore their relationship again. He'd enjoyed spending time with her platonically, but anytime they were together, all he could think of was her body pressed against his, her lips so soft and eager, the exquisite way in which her face contorted as she came…

Shaking himself internally, he stood and crossed to a group consisting of Scott and Otis, two people he'd identified as dwarves (Happy and Bashful, respectively), with Dr. Whale attempting to regale them with some ridiculous story. He glanced over at Emma who, after having sent Henry off, was speaking with Mr. Gold in the alcove under the stairs. Tensing, he tried not to concern himself, and refocused his attention on Whale, though he hadn't heard a single word the letch spoke.

Emma appeared at his side a moment later and August nearly sighed audibly in relief. She leaned in, sliding a hand discreetly over his arm.

"Why don't you stick around afterwards to help me clean up?" Her eyes darted down towards the open neckline of his shirt. There was a glint of something roguish in her and August was more than happy to return it.

Bringing his mouth almost indecently close to her ear, he responded in a low grumble. "Maybe you can also help me find my belt while we're at it. I seem to have misplaced it." Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he could tell she was having a difficult time keeping the grin that threatened to erupt on her face from forming. He turned back to the conversation, grazing his hand casually against her backside.

The rest of the night was filled with an array of accidental touches, racy whispers, and a sense of urgency for the party to be over. When Otis and Scott finally, and drunkenly, made their way down the narrow stairwell and into a waiting cab, Emma closed the door with a sigh. August regarded her body language as he collected garbage from the table and counters, and wondered if perhaps tonight wouldn't be the best time to continue what they'd started, not to mention the loft wasn't exactly built for privacy.

Still, she didn't ask him to leave and together with the help of Mary Margaret, they cleared away the remnants from the party, including the banner that hung across the length of the kitchen.

"Do you guys mind finishing up here?" Mary Margaret asked suddenly. "I need some air. Been cooped up for too long."

"Sure," Emma offered. "Take your time."

After the door latched shut, August found himself taken aback as Emma practically threw herself at him, knotting her fingers in his hair and pulling his mouth against hers, hot and full of anxious want.

"Finally," Emma huffed as they broke for air. Her lips were already pink and kiss-swollen; a sight he'd longed to behold again.

"Now where's my belt?" He asked half- seriously. It was true that he'd been missing it, but that wasn't the only reason he wanted it back.

"Upstairs." Her hands gripped his neck and he pulled her up and walked unsteadily toward the staircase. Her legs locked around his waist for support as he grasped at the handrail with one hand while attempting to keep her upright with the other. Her lips on his face were certainly a welcome distraction, though he found it increasingly difficult to focus on the steps as he climbed, eventually making it to the landing without dropping her.

"Strip to your underwear," Emma demanded after detaching herself from him while beginning to unbutton her blouse. "Then get on the bed."

August complied all too willingly; pulling his black thermal shirt over his head and undoing his pants, letting them drop to the floor. He crawled to the center of the bed, sitting with his back against the wrought iron headboard. "How's this?"

"Perfect," Emma replied as she peeled off her tight jeans to reveal smooth, creamy skin underneath. August's hands itched to touch her, but since she seemed to have some kind of plan in mind, he waited for her next move.

He watched Emma, now in just her lacy black bra and matching panties crawl towards him across the mattress. His breath hitched in his throat at the vision; her breasts practically begging to be stripped of their confines and toyed with until her nipples hardened and she moaned his name. Her hips swayed and she arched her back, accentuating her curves and drove him absolutely wild. Unable to hold himself back, he felt his cock swell in anticipation.

Emma looked down to witness the growing bulge in his boxer briefs, then back up with a cat-like smile on her face. "I see you're ready for me." She moved to settle onto his lap, causing August to groan against the pressure.

"I'm always ready for you," he quipped before taking her face in his hands, pulling her in to continue where they'd left off. Emma obliged him for a moment, running her tongue teasingly along his lips, but pulled away just as his hands started to roam, and August frowned, missing the taste of her already.

"Don't you want your belt back?" She grinned wickedly.

August swallowed hard and nodded, unsure of exactly what she was playing at. She leaned towards the nightstand to open the drawer, extracting the belt. The buckle caught the light, setting off a gleam in Emma's eye.

She set the it between them and brought her hands up to his shoulders before kissing him again. His mind went blank as she pressed into his chest, hardly noticing when she'd slid her hands down his arms and gripped his wrists, bringing them up above his head. Pinioning them with one hand, Emma reached down to take hold of the buckle.

The cool sensation of smooth leather tightening around his wrists brought him back into reality. Emma pulled away, biting her lip coyly. He looked up at her handiwork, giving his restraints a solid tug before looking back at her. "Really?"

She'd manage to secure the buckle facing outward.

"Really."

He gave it another sharp tug before realizing he wasn't going anywhere. "Did you practice this or something?"

"Maybe." Scooting back and raking her hands down his bare chest and abs, her eyes darkened as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxer-briefs. "Now where were we?"

Lifting his hips slightly, August allowed her to wrench the article down over his legs. His arousal was so acute that it was almost painful, until Emma slid her hand along its length, biting her lip. He groaned at her touch, wishing his hands weren't bound so he could pull her against him and have her completely.

"Emma…" his voice trailed off into a soft moan. Up until that moment he'd wondered if she was torturing him for whatever reason and when he watched her push the fabric of her panties aside and slide the fingers of her free hand through her folds his suspicions were confirmed. "I wish you'd have let me done that before you tied me up."

"I'm sure you do," she said, the grin fading from her face as she slipped her index and middle fingers inside herself. She pumped slowly, matching the rhythm of her hand on his cock. Why on Earth she was taking her time with him, when her roommate could come home at any moment, he hadn't a clue. But it didn't last long as Emma removed her hand from her core, her fingers glistening with moisture. Reaching forward, she placed her hand against his mouth, smearing her fluids on his lips which he lapped at eagerly.

She pulled away, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra at last, letting the straps fall down her arms. While he'd had the chance to become acquainted with her breasts during their first liaison, the restraint of her clothing left something to be desired. Struggling against the belt again, he desperately wished he could touch her and his cock twitched in agreement.

She quickly disposed of her panties and crawled back up into his lap, wasting no time to press her mouth against his in hot, fiery kisses. He felt her position herself over him, letting his head slide through her folds as she rocked her hips slowly back and forth. She was so hot and slick, and August felt a small swell of pride knowing he could get her wet just at the sight of him.

She was panting, now, and reached a hand between them to steady his arousal as she sank down around him, a heavenly whimper leaving her throat as he filled her. As her muscles clenched, August fought to hold himself together. She hadn't even begun to fuck him properly yet and he was ready to burst. If she didn't walk around being so damn sexy all the time, maybe he'd have a fighting chance…

Emma remained unmoving for the better part of a minute, allowing him enough time to take several deep breaths and regain his bearings. Eventually she began to move, abandoning his mouth in favor of letting out short gasps and shuddering against him.

As she gained speed, her breasts bobbed level with his face. After several tries, he finally succeeded at catching one with his lips, grazing his teeth over her nipple. Emma cried out as he bit down, causing her to rock harder against his hips and whimper his name into his hair.

Feeling the need to contribute, August gave his binds another tug to test their strength, deciding to use it as leverage to thrust upward, meeting Emma's pelvis sharply and causing her to shout a string of expletives.

Rapidly approaching his undoing, he struggled to free himself from the belt, needing desperately to feel her flesh pressed under his palms. "Emma… untie me… please," he gasped and pulled hard enough to rattle the headboard.

Her fingers flew to the belt and August felt it loosen immediately as she unhooked the prong. He freed his wrists, bringing his hands down to grip her hips tightly just as she began to quiver and reach her climax, throwing her head back with a loud moan. He kept her moving around him as her body went slack, and he came hard a moment later, gasping for breath as he slowed the movement of her hips.

His lips went to her chest and throat, suckling on her collarbone as her head lolled back. Letting out a throaty laugh, she fisted her hands into his hair, pulling him closer against her skin.

"We should really do this more often," she murmured, still connected to his body.

August grunted in assent and continued to lavish her salty skin with his lips and tongue. His hands roamed up her stomach, stopping to knead her breasts.

"This is nice," she added after a moment and leaned away from him, "but we should probably get dressed. Mary Margaret will be back soon."

August frowned but knew she was right. Maybe someday they'd be able to be together for longer than just a quickie, but for now it was better to keep things under wraps.

They dressed reluctantly, and Emma pulled August in for another kiss before sending him down the stairs. He moved to the sink, busying himself with washing the last of the glassware and placing it quickly into the drying rack.

The doorknob rattled a moment later, and August turned to grin politely at Mary Margaret as she shrugged the jacket from her shoulders.

"August! You're still here?" She glanced around the room puzzledly. "I figured you'd be gone by now."

"Just about to leave," he answered and dried his hands on a towel.

"Where's Emma?"

"She had to, uh…"

"I had a phone call from the office." Emma offered as she came bounding down the stairs.

Mary Margaret's face fell, an unintended side effect of the ruse. "Everything ok?"

Recognizing her fear, Emma smiled. "Yes, everything's perfect," she assured, then turned to August expectantly. "Didn't you say you were going to head out?"

A lump formed in his throat, but he did his best to swallow it away and nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you out, then."

Mary Margaret eyed the pair suspiciously, but shook her head, announcing that she would be retiring to her room.

After pulling out his leather jacket, August followed Emma down the narrow stairwell and out to the street where she turned to him suddenly. She fluttered her hands up to his collar and gripped it tightly to pull him in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry," she breathed against his lips before pulling away. "I wish you could stay."

Determined not to let her see the pang of hurt he felt, August smiled and brought a hand to stroke her cheek. "Next time we'll do it at my place. That way we'll have all the time in the world."

Emma leaned up to kiss him again and then disappeared back into the building and August stuffed his hands into his pockets. He strolled toward the inn, happy to have his belt back, but secretly wishing for an excuse to drop in on her again.


End file.
